


Najlepsza decyzja

by Ghost1301



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1301/pseuds/Ghost1301





	Najlepsza decyzja

Arthur słyszał jak głośno bije mu serce i modlił się żeby nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Pociły mu się dłonie, co chwilę musiał wycierać je o jeansy.   
I to wszystko, dlatego że niecałe półtora metra od niego stał najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna jakiego w życiu widział, a w którym od pewnego czasu był także niemożliwie zakochany.  
Nie miało znaczenia, że właściwie to nigdy nie uważał się na homoseksualistę. Ba, nigdy nie określiłby siebie nawet jak osobę biseksualną. Po prostu Merlin miał w sobie coś wyjątkowego:  
\- Czym mogę służyć? - usłyszał i dostrzegł uśmiechającego się do niego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. W życiu nie widziałem tak pięknego uśmiechu, pomyślał, na chwilę tracąc cały rezon, co nie było wcale trudne, gdy widział niebieskie oczy Merlina:  
\- Och, tak. Ja...hm, poproszę kawę z mlekiem i dwoma kostkami cukru.  
Czuł, że jego policzki płoną i już ganił się za to. Kiedy Merlin był blisko, nie umiał poprawnie sklecić zdania.  
\- Już się robi. - barista znów błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i odwrócił się by przygotować zamówienie. Arthur odetchnął z ulgą.   
___________________

\- Czy chciałbyś może kiedyś wyjść ze mną na kawę? - powiedział szybko, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. W jednej sekundzie przez jego głowę przemknęło tysiąc myśli, a serce prawie się zatrzymało. Milczenie Merlina dłużyło się i dłużyło, choć może tylko wydawało mu się, że minęły godziny, odkąd zadał to głupie pytanie. W końcu jednak usłyszał dźwięczny śmiech, wydobywający się z ust mężczyzny:  
\- Czy ty właśnie zaprosiłeś baristę na kawę? - zapytał, a jego oczy roziskrzyły się.   
Arthur zaczerwienił się mocno i pod nosem mruknął w odpowiedzi przeprosiny, a potem odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Nim jednak to zrobił, Merlin szybko złapał go za ramię. Na jego twarzy błąkał się jeszcze mały uśmieszek.  
\- Masz szczęście, że bardzo lubię kawę.

__________________

Rano Arthura obudził dźwięk ekspresu do kawy. Przeciągnął się leniwie i uśmiechnął, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Nie wyczuł obok siebie drugiego ciała, a pościel była już całkiem wystygła więc wstał, po czym założył bokserki i pierwszą lepszą czystą koszulkę, jaka trafiła mu się w ręce.   
Niedługo potem był już w kuchni, przylegając ściśle do pleców swojego narzeczonego, z nosem wdychającym zapach jego waniliowego żelu pod prysznic.   
\- Kawy, kotku? - zapytał Merlin, nalewając ostrożnie czarny napój do dwóch kubków. Apetyczny aromat unosił się w powietrzu.   
Arthur mruknął coś niewyraźnie w jego bark. Jego ukochany dodał do kubka dwie kostki cukru i niemalże połowę dzbaneczka mleka.   
Arthur po raz milionowy pomyślał, że zaproszenie go na randkę, jedenaście miesięcy temu, był najlepszą decyzją jego życia.


End file.
